


Aphrodite

by Lovehatemysme



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatemysme/pseuds/Lovehatemysme
Summary: Anon req: Can I please request an nsfw scenario with Zen and a s/o with small boobs that is insecure about it?
Relationships: Zen | Ryu Hyun & Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun & Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Anon req: Can I please request an nsfw scenario with Zen and a s/o with small boobs that is insecure about it?

You frowned as you looked into the mirror, the lingerie you ordered online has finally arrived and you quickly tried it on. While the panties suited you perfectly, the matching bra wasn’t a snug fit, there was too much… space and air. You cupped and gripped it, your breast barely even took some space, let alone lift it up.   
  


“UGH!” you shouted frustratingly as you threw yourself onto the bed, grabbing your phone as you wanted to take your mind off it. It wasn’t the first time that you got let down by a product you bought online, right? And it wasn’t also the first time that the bra didn’t suit you well unlike its pair. But grabbing your phone was a mistake as well as an article about Echo Girl popping up, you threw your phone a little away frustratingly. _Stupid triple D,_ you muttered under your breath. You looked down on your chest again, the bra even slipping up as your breasts didn’t hold it that much.   
  


You hated it, you hated feeling this way. Your insecurity creeping up into the back of your mind, you covered yourself with the blanket and hid under it. It was eating you up, your chest feeling heavy, it was something out of your control and you hated feeling so helpless.  
  


“Jagi?” Zen called out as he entered the room, chuckling as he saw the blanket with a big bulge. “What are you doing?” he laughed as he jumped onto you, plopping himself on top as he tried to search for your face.   
  


“Go away Zen, I don’t feel good,” you said under the blanket, embarrassed that he’d see the lingerie, the bra with nothing but air.   
  


“What’s wrong jagi?” he asked worriedly, still trying to feel the blanket to look for your head. “You can talk to me,” he cooed. You slowly peeped your head, not looking at him as your lips were curled into a pouty frown.   
  


“It’s… It’s the thing I bought online,” your tone low with disappointment.   
  


“Oh! It’s the lingerie right? Let me see jagi!” Zen said with enthusiasm, you bit your lip in hesitation. Zen looked at you with hopeful eyes, it was hard to say no him. You slowly lowered the blanket as you turned your gaze to the side feeling shy. Zen looked at you in awe, as if he was seeing your body for the first time. Zen always looked at you like that, he adores your body, he worships your body. So why were you feeling insecure now? You thought.   
  


“Beautiful,” he whispered, the smile on his face not wavering. “It’s.. it’s not Zen, just look at this!” you retorted suddenly, Zen’s smile suddenly vanishing, his brows furrowing at your sudden outburst. You held the bra cup and gripped them, “See! It’s.. it’s so empty. My boobs are.. Too small,” whispering the last words as you gazed away again, squeezing your shoulders together as you try to hide your chest.   
  


“It’s so... small,” you whispered again, sadness evident in your tone, you held the urge to cry. You couldn’t shake off that feeling, it felt so..  
  


Unwanting.

**_Undesirable_**. 

“So what if it’s small?” Zen asked confusingly as he hovered over you and looked at your chest. You crossed your arms and squeezed them, trying to hide your chest, the bra slipping up a little.  
  


“It’s unattractive,” your tone low, sad and frustrated. You hated it, but it was true, that’s how you felt.   
  


“No it’s not,” Zen said quickly, he never knew you feel that way and it pained him to hear it, because to Zen, you’re his Aphrodite. He tucked a piece of your hair behind your ear, “MC, believe me when I say whenever I look at you I’m always at awe,” he said, his fingers tracing down to your neck and collarbone, you looked at him but his eyes were focus on his fingers that was tracing your body. His hand moved smoothly to your back, and in one swift motion he unclasped your bra. He gave you an encouraging smile, you lifted your arms as Zen removed your bra and tossed it somewhere at the back.   
  


“You’re the most gorgeous,” he said as he leaned onto your chest, placing a kiss on top of one of your breast, “and the sexiest being,” he kissed the one as his hands ghosted on your sides, “I have ever laid my eyes on,” he finished as he kissed your nose. His ruby eyes looked into your eyes lovingly as he palmed your cheek, “If only you could see yourself through my eyes,” he whispered, “You’d never feel that way,” he leaned and kissed your cheek, trailing it down to your neck and you sighed in contentment. If this is a way Zen could make you see just how desirable you were, he’ll gladly do so.  
  


Your breath hitched as one of his hands squeezed lightly your breast, his thumb pressing on your nipple and gliding over it. He busied his mouth on your neck, sucking a sensitive spot, your hand on his head and the other on his wrist as he pinched your nipple slightly.  
  


“Aahh~ Zen~” you moaned softly, his lips trailed down and he adjusted himself so his face would be on the level of your breasts. Zen looked up to you and you locked eyes, Zen took your nipple into his mouth without breaking the eye contact.   
  


“Haaaah~” Zen suckled your nipple softly, his tongue flicking it every now and then while he rolled your other nipple between his hands. You felt ticklish, you felt good, you rubbed your thighs unconsciously as your sex ached for attention, your arousal being teased on building up.  
  


“Zen~” you whimpered as you bucked your hips to his, he chuckled while sucking your nipple. Zen wrapped an arm around you as he pulled you close, the other snaking down to your sex.   
  


You let out another whimper as he blew air to your nipple, Zen chuckled again, amused by the reactions you give him. He always found it adorable and sexy, your sighs, your moans, your whimpers all his to see and hear. Your chest started to heave as your breathing became labored, each time Zen touched you it felt electric, tingles spreading all over your body, your mind basking in the pleasurable feelings.   
  


Zen's hand went under your lingerie, his fingers tracing your slit, Zen himself getting turned on about how wet you already were. He spread your arousal as he spread your slit, slowly inserting one finger. He watched you as your mouth formed a small O, your eyes fluttering and your cheeks tinting pink. You grind your hips to his hand, and Zen indulged you as he inserted another finger, his mouth capturing your nipple again. Zen slender fingers already knew your sweet spot, pressing against your walls while his thumb pressed against your clit. Your moans filled the room, Zen continued to lap on your nipple while his thumb rolled your clit.  
  


You started to move your hips faster, letting yourself get off on Zen's fingers and mouth alone, your arousal tightening inside as you started to clench on Zen's fingers. Zen grinned as your body moved, your moans louder and melodic to his ears, he couldn’t help but make you feel more good. He pressed his thumb more to put pressure on your clit, his fingers massaging your walls faster as he sucked hard on your nipple.   
  


“Z-Zen, I-m-,” your hand on his head gripped his hair, unable to form sentences as your mind immersed into pleasure. Zen bit your nipple playfully, twisting his hand and laid his palm on your clit, within a few rubs your arousal burst, tingles of pleasure spreading all over your body and Zen watched your quivering body in awe. Your eyes shut and head thrown back to the bed, your back arching a little as you came. Zen crawled up and held you as you curled to him, his fingers inside you slowing as he prolonged your orgasm.   
  


“Jagi, look at this,” he whispered to your ear. You slowly opened your eyes as you steadied your breathing, your eyes half open as you looked at his hand that was still on your sex. He slowly retracted his fingers, whimpering a little as you watched his hand, his fingers glistening with your arousal and he put it in his mouth. You locked eyes as he sucked his fingers slowly, lust radiating from the way he looked at you.   
  


With a smug smile he whispered to you.

_“ **You’re the most delicious too** ,” _

**Author's Note:**

> Other works can be seen and requests can be made at[♡Tumblr♡](https://lovehatemysme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
